The Secrets We Keep
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Chapter Three is here! Crew's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Please let me know if this is any good or not and if I should continue. Thanks!!!_

**Chapter One**

_**Dani's POV**_

_My name is Dani Reese. I'm the daughter of a cop and a Persian woman. That's about all you need to know. _

_I got assigned this new partner, and he is so strange. Its so easy to fascinate him. _

_Anyways, I grew up having a lot of strict rules. There were all these things I could and couldn't do; everything was regulated. It was hard. _

_There were those things that simply got kept secret. One of the biggest secrets was that I had a little sister, and on this particular day, she showed up at my office. _

_As usual, my partner came in, on time, and he saw her sitting in a chair, arms folded the exact same way I fold my arms when I sit. "Hey! It's mini you." He teased me. She did look a lot like me. Aside from her very blue eyes, a gift from our paternal grandmother, we could pass for twins. She wore the same leather jacket as me, had her hair pulled back the same way, and even had the same shoes. _

_"Haha, very funny." I retorted back to him. "But she is my sister."_

_"You have a sister?" He asked me. _

_"Yeah. She's eighteen." I reply. "And she should be at work or at college right now, but she's here." _

_"What did she do?" He asked. _

_"She witnessed something." I replied. _

_"What? A crime?" He asked me. _

_"Yes. A murder." I replied. _

_"Oh. Do I need to talk to her?" _

_"We aren't assigned the case because she's related to me." I replied. _

_"What murder?" He asked. _

_"The one that got you put in prison." I replied. "There were two girls in the house that night..." _

_His eyes widened..._

_XXX_

_TBC..._

_**Tell me what you thought please!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Interrogation**

_Dani's sister's POV_

My name is Jasmin. Most people call me Jaz. I like art, drawing, sketching, people mostly. I am someone who can keep a secret for a long time, like the one I kept about my father.

There are things about my father that should just not be spoken about. Dani is perhaps a little too much like him. He got violent when we were younger, drinking a lot and hitting us. Mom couldn't do anything about him. Dani got his addictive personality. She thinks people don't see that she is still addicted to things, but I see that she is addicted to sex, and its hard to watch her go into a downward spiral.

Dani is addicted to sex, and I know because I am her roomate...That is, when she is actually home. She and daddy have always been close, too close. I dont know if she can be trusted, but when she told me who her new partner was, I knew I had to start talking about the night that I saw my father do something so terrible...

So I came into work with Dani that morning. Danni wanted to know what I was doing, and I was set on destroying my father. He needed to pay for the crime, and a little extra, for Cruise.

So, I came in, sat down, and waited for Cruise to come. When he did, I knew who he was. I couldn't step forward any sooner than I had because before I had been a minor, under daddy's protection, but ever since I had turned 18, I was on my own. I was attending community college and living in an appartment with Dani, that was, when Dani was home!

I wanted to talk to Cruise, so I did. At first, it was casual, but then he started to interrogate me, and it got complicated.

Meanwhile, daddy somehow found out I was at the station and was about to come in and explode.

"You can ask Dani any question you want to!" He shouted at Cruise, "but don't ask Jasmin anything! She is my youngest!" He tried to get me out of that room.

"No!" I shouted at him. "I have kept your secret for far too long!"

"Fine! Betray your family. You are no longer my child." He left the station that day no longer my father.

Most people would have felt like they shouldn't talk after such a thing, but I still did, I needed to get it all out. "What did you see?" Cruise asked me.

"The man, the one that is now in prison, he was ordered by my father to shoot the family." I began. "My friend and I were hiding under her bed. We were so scared. Daddy had no idea mommy had left me at their house that night, not until I got home later that day and told him. She was appalled..." I spaced out for a second, remembering that night. "Daddy told me to forget it, to never speak of it, but now that I am an adult, he has no control over my life. Before they ever arrested the man who actually killed the family, I had drawn sketches of him, so detailed, I should have come forward sooner, but daddy was always saying how he would kick me out or disown me if I ever did, how I would no longer be apart of the family if I talked, so I just kept it all a secret. And now I am coming forward because I am an adult, because I can." I told him everything in five minutes, but Cruise seemed to think it was too simple.

Perhaps it was all too simple, maybe my father had a reason behind why he killed that family. Who knows? All I know is that I saw him order the man to kill them, and it hurt, and I felt like I was betraying one of my closest childhood friends by not talking about who killed her family for the past 12, almost 13 years. I want them to get justice, I want my father and all the people involved with him, to go to jail.

Dani was older when this whole mess happened, older, but she still lived at home. I have always wondered if she had anything to do with it, and now, I think Cruise will want to find out.

XXXXXXX

Let me know what you think!!! Thank you for all the reviews earlier!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Here is chapter three! **_

**Chapter 3**

**Crew's POV**

I dont know how or why I got assigned Reese for a partner, maybe Davis, our boss, had something to do with it. The thought has been going around over and over in my mind for the past few days now.

As I drive my new/old car, a beat up station wagon that looks like it came right out of "The Brady Bunch", I think about how and why Davis would do that to me. She wanted me to find out how Jack Reese was connected to all of this, she wanted me to know who actually was behind the killing and who else was involved, she wanted me to know the full truth.

Jasmin told me everything that she knew, and she was young at the time, very very young. But Dani was older, and if she had heard anything, her father would have confined her to secracy, just as he had done Jasmin.

I pulled up to my house and stepped inside. I finally got a little furnature in my house, a leather sofa and chair to go in the living room. But there is someone in my house, and it isn't Ted.

"Constance?" I give her a confused look.

"Hey Charlie." She is standing in the kitchen holding a glass of water and looking right back at me. "So, I am finally divorced." She says it so striaght forward and bluntly, and it's as if she knows exactly what she wants.

She doesn't beat around the bush for long. "I'm sorry." I give her a confused look, wondering what she wants me to say to the divorce thing, and if I'm sorry is the right thing to say.

"Oh Charlie...You know it's always you I have loved." She set the glass down and came closer. "Let's finally give in..." She enters my zone and takes full charge, grabbing my lips with hers.

I'm not one to argue, even if every thought in my mind is the fact that she is now a D.A. or whatever. I'm not going to care, I am just going to do what comes naturally to me. Quickly, my shirt is off, quickly, her's is too. Quickly, we make our way up to my room, where we passionately continue what we started downstairs on my bed.

Damn cell phone, and just as we were about to enter round two! It's mine. "Should you get that?" She asks.

"Screw it!" I reply, gently kissing her neck again. It goes off again. I reach for it and turn it off.

"What if it was important?" She asks.

"Screw it!" I say again. "I am all yours now, and we are celebrating that."

Then my home phone goes off. Now, I know its urgent. "Okay...That you have to get!" She orders.

"I know." I reply.

I get up and grab the phone. "Crews." I say into it, the way I always say my name.

"Charlie...It's Reese...I think I'm drunk...I think I..." She sounds drunk, and not like the kind of drunk you can fake either. "I think I don't know where I am..."

"Describe the setting." I begin.

"A bar."

"Yes, but where?"

"I dont know, I think downtown somewhere, yes, its called the Flam-go..."

"The Flamingo?" I ask.

"Yeah...That's it." She laughs a bit.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks..." She giggles into the phone.

I hang up and go back to my room, where constance is standing and beginning to get dressed. "Let me guess, Resse?"

"Your a genius." I reply, taking her into my arms one last time before I have to go.

"Thank you Charlie." She smiles and kisses me quickly. I get dressed and leave.

"Will you be here when I get back?" I ask her.

"Do you want me to be?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply. "Very much."

"Then I'll be waiting."

I smile and manage to get out the door.

When I got to The Flamingo, I found Resse right away. "So, the famous Charlie Crews has come to get me." She is still drunk.

"Come on." I lead her out of the bar. '

"You know, the night you got framed, I heard everything my father said...everything...I can tell you, if your willing to listen."

"I am." I reply.

"Good." She smiles. "Daddy always hated the Seybolt family, and I never could figure out why. Mom had always been friends with Paula, and Jaz had always been friends with Rachel. I never really fit into all that because I was older, and it was at that point that daddy wanted me to start learning "the family business". So, that night, daddy needed someone to set up, and that someone was you..." Her voice trailed off and I could see that she was falling asleep. "But to keep his secret, he had to kill the lead detective, twelve years later. I asked him how he did it and he just said he didn't know what I was talking about. That's the answer he always gives when he doesn't want to answer one of my questions. I think maybe there was more going on at _your bar _than you knew about..." Finally, she did pass out, in the back seat of my car. I remembered Jasmin's address and took Dani home.

I then got home and found that Constance was still there. It was nice, having Constance at my house, I wanted it to be her house too, well, our house.

"Hey," she smiles and greets me. "That didn't take too long at all." I get a kiss and then sit down on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think I know who is behind everything, and it's all because Dani spilled everything."

"Was she drunk?" Constance asked.

I nod. "But people are more likely to tell the truth when they are drunk." I reply.

"Where did you learn that?" She asks.

"Experience." I reply, rubbing my forehead.

"Headache?" She asks.

I nod and close my eyes for just a second. "I just want him to confess." I whisper.

"Who?" Constance asks.

"Jack Resse." I reply. "Even his kids know he did it, but I don't think either one will testify becuase they are so terrified of him." At this point, my head is still hurting. I have Constance's hands in mine and I kiss one of them. "Yes, I need to protect Jasmin..." I tell her, lying my head in her lap. "I need to keep my witness." My headache finally goes away, as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

XXXXX

Once again, let me know what you think.


End file.
